Hybrids are custom electronic components which contain microelectronics and circuitry encased in a hermetically sealed housing. Currently, the packaging of hybrids within an electronic box is done on a case-by-case basis depending upon the constraints of the design. In designing such packaging, mechanical or structural, electrical and thermal and manufacturability are the primary considerations. For certain applications, the hybrid packaging and arrangement must be designed to withstand extremely high vibratory loads. Also, existing structural mounting techniques for hybrids are not satisfactory under high heat dissipation applications. Typically, the existing techniques include sandwiching the PC board between the hybrid and a wall of the electronics box and providing a multitude of plated holes in the PC board beneath the hybrid as the thermal conductive path. However, through this design, the amount of heat dissipation is not adequately addressed. In addition, in these designs the hybrid leads are often subject to structure threatening loads.
There exists a need therefore, for a method and structure for packaging and mounting hybrid components in an electronics box relative to a PC board to account for vibration loads, high heat dissipation, and hybrid lead safety.